Diethyl ether, commonly simply called "ether," is used as an inhalation anaesthetic in hospitals. It is used in industry as a solvent for waxes, fats, oils, and perfumes. It is used in the synthesis of controlled substances such as cocaine. It is used as a reagent in organic synthesis. It is used in the manufacture of gunpowder, and it is used as a primer for internal combustion engines.
Ether vapor is a preferred example of an organic solvent vapor and is heavier than air and is highly flammable. Air-ether mixtures containing more than 1.85 percent by volume of ether vapor are explosive hazards. Autoignition temperature of such mixtures is about 180 degrees C. In the interest of safety, it would be helpful to be able to monitor ether vapors with a real-time apparatus and method for use in places like hospital rooms and industrial environments where ether is used. Such an apparatus and method can also be used in drug law enforcement to detect emission of solvents. A suitable testing apparatus and method will help monitor the ether concentration and warn the personnel about dangerous ether vapor buildups to permit control of the ether vapor before dangerous levels occur. Another utility for a real time organic vapor sensor is in protection against chemical warfare agents.
One commercially available device which monitors ether is a gas detection tube made by Matheson Gas Products, which is a division of Global Occupational Safety of Hempstead, N.Y. These gas detection tubes are filled with chemical reagents. When ambient air is drawn through the tubes, the chemical reagent changes color in the presence of the suspected vapor. The amount of color change is proportional to the concentration in the sample, and this is compared to a printed chart. This gas detection tube system requires a long sampling period so that it does not give substantially real-time results. Additionally, there is a limited shelf life associated with such gas detection tubes. Another disadvantage is that it is of questionable accuracy in the measurement of the concentration of ether in the ambient air. In addition, no warning signal is given. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method which provides substantially real-time information as to the amount of ether or other specific vapor in the ambient air.